world_of_heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruby Marchsten (Reality-46)
Ruby Marchsten is a sixteen year member of the super hero team ParaTeens. She along with her teammates developed abilities due to being infused with spiritual energy in the Bell Witch Cave. She can project Ectoplasm as destructive energy. History Ruby was born and raised in Adams, Tennessee. Growing up she had a strong sense of right and wrong, and she often ended up getting in fights, verbal and physical, with all of the other kids around her. The fights were often because the person she ended up fighting, would bully her friends or even people who were obviously weaker than them. This helped her form an incredible bond with her future teammates Alexis Flemming and Jocelyn Brown, since Alexis was two years younger than her she was constantly being picked on by the older kids. By the time she entered high school, she had already fallen in love with one of her best friend's older brothers, Jason Flemming, though despite her general openness with her emotions she decided to keep it a secret from all those around her. The Halloween that the ParaTeens discovered the tear through our dimension, she had only accompanied the others because Alexis wanted her to tag along, to help her keep an eye on Jason. When they discovered the tear, she was also responsible for getting everybody away from Bell Witch Cave since the others were too petrified to function properly. She reminded Jason that his little sister needed him and then she practically dragged Jocelyn and Daniel away herself. Appearance Being the pure definition of tomboy, Ruby is always seen wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She wears her hair long reaching half way down her back. She also has bangs that sweep the side of her face and barely cover her eyes. Personality Ruby is definitely the most stubborn and hotheaded of the ParaTeens members, she has a very big presence always making her and her thoughts known to those who do and do not value her opinion alike. She is quick to anger, though very difficult to calm. She is also highly competitive and finds pleasure in successfully besting someone at anything it is that she does. Despite this, she is kind and honorable, which may of been why she got into so many fights growing up because of defending her friends. Though she lives by a "nobody messes with you... but me" mentality when it comes to her friends, and won't hesitate to slap her friends for annoying her once or twice. Powers, Skills, & Abilities As a result of the massive spiritual energy within her body, she developed the ability to generate excessive amounts of ectoplasm, an element native to the Spirit Realm that has a multitude of applications. Ruby can project ectoplasm as destructive blasts of energy; she can control what properties that it has, whether it is explosive, concussive, or some other form of energy. Her projections affect spirits, with much more potency than other types of energy because they are primarily comprised of it. Also the spiritual energy in her body has technically rendered her a spiritual being, her mind is largely immune to the effects of telepathy, unless she condones the usage as she often (subconsciously) does for her teammate Daniel Lewis to keep her and the other ParaTeen members in communication telepathically. She often reflexively (and unknowingly) prevents the penetration of her mind by other telepathics. She is not aware of this ability though which is why she is unaware of its effects. Strength & Durability Level Ruby has normal strength level as any woman of her age, height, and build that participates in moderate physical exercise. Fighting Skills Ruby took Tae Kwon Doe for a year and a half and has moderate usage of it. Despite this, she is an accomplished street fighter due to her history of participating in school fights growing up. She is also very acrobatic, able to perform several flips, jumps, cartwheels, and tumble rolls in quick succession. Shes been able to use this knowledge to develop an effective fighting style, incorporating strong blows and then quick dodges using a simple cartwheel. Intelligence Ruby is intelligent, she has a natural affinity for English, grammar, and literature. She has a eleventh grade education, and is currently in the process of getting her high school diploma. Paraphernalia Ruby always carries her military edition pocket knife. She also has a Razor cellphone that she carries with her almost all the time as well. Alternate Reality Versions Category:Characters Category:Reality-46 Characters Category:Mutates Category:ParaTeens Members Category:Super Heroes Category:Spiritual Beings Category:ParaTeens Category:Humans